


Inescapable Nightmares

by NotSword



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Nightmares, Zoophobia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSword/pseuds/NotSword





	Inescapable Nightmares

Click.  
Click.  
Sapnap slouches down in his gaming chair as his weary eyes mindlessly scan his discord for the server he would use to jump in a voice call with Karl and Quackity in. 

*Sapnap sat in the call*

He was alone in the call for about a minute, he almost had dozed off, but suddenly Karl had joined, then after Quackity too.

"Hola Nicolás! Y hola Carlós!" Quackity had energetic giggled as he joined the called.  
Karl wasn't too slow to answer him.  
"Hey Quackity," Karl replied as he waved and smiled at his face cam, as if they were right in front of him.  
Quackity and Karl soon questioned why Sapnap hadn't been as social as usual.  
"Are you doing alright?" Karl asked as the tone of imbecility left his voice, leaving it to be gentle; full of concern for his friend, which of course, he had been.

Sapnap stretched a bit, and then let out a noticeable yawn, before answering in a deep, jaded voice, "Yeah, Im doing alright." Before turning on his face cam to reveal that he hadn't been physically injured or anything, there was something that was eyecatching though. All light sources were cut, all except a few above the camera, so you could see Sapnap's face.

"You know what? We were going to do some dream smp streaming today, but I think you should try to get some sleep" Quackity had insisted. For a few moments there was silence, as no one knew quite what just to say. Then Karl finally chirped in agreement with, "Yeah, you probably should. Those dark circles look pretty bad, and if you stay up too much longer, they might end up covering your whole face!"  
Quackity fell out of his chair laughing, just as he would in any normal streaming day. "KaRl, YoU fUCKiN IdIoT-" he paused for air, as he got back up onto his chair, "-We're trying to help our friend here, not joke around." His tone had switched quickly.  
"Sorry." Karl mumbled.

Sapnap looked at the screen and quickly comprehended everything that was going on. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. Its just the heatwave we've been getting lately...."  
He nervously smiled, hoping that they would continue to believe the lie that he had told for the past few months.

"...Dream said there wasn't a heatwave in Florida" Quakity quickly shot back.  
Sapnap's heart stopped. For a second he could see his dreams. He could feel them. He could see them.  
"I have to go, I'm sorry."  
Click.  
He left Karl and Quackity alone on the call, he didnt feel a tinge of regret or guilt in that dying moment, as he had been living the pain that had haunted him for years.

He powered off his pc, then he put up his headphones. Before he could walk out of his room to go and try and leave the house, to do something, dream stopped him.  
"Soooo, I heard what had happened. Do you want to explain? Because its not like you to randomly lose your cool like that." Dream had friendingly said.  
"I dont want to talk about it, I just-" he let out a sigh. "I wish you knew what I was without a word having to leave my lips, because if I say something, It'll be on my mind, and I'll have to relive it again." After saying all of this, he pushed his way passed Dream, who was still trying to think about how to respond to Sapnap.

Sapnap ended up just sitting in his car for awhile. It was just barely 50°F out, a nice day for mid March. He straightened his posture a bit, before ruining it and arching his back, and laying his head on the steering wheel. He just stayed there for a few minutes, before he ended up falling asleep, and he was back in the familiar dream.

It was back where he had lived as a child, the one location the dreams never occurred. This one felt different than the rest. This time, he had no control of what he did or what he chose to do, so the dream manipulated his every move. He moved slowly up the porch of the home, until he was inside the home. Everything was in place, just how he remembered it. He slowly moved to the backyard of the home, until the dream had made him abruptly stop, and drop to his knees. Suddenly a bunch of birds started attacking him, leaving his face with cuts, scratches, some even left bruises. Then its when the words repeated in Sapnap's head, "they might end up covering your whole face!"  
He just stayed on his knees, crying as if he were a petrified child, as he was so many years ago.

He woke up, with tears running down his face, and in sheer panic. He hadn't realized that Dream was sitting right next to him when he woken up.  
"Can you tell me now? I've known you for 9 years, besides, I also turned on the air con for you, it turned about 68°, two hours ago and you were out here for about 5 hours"  
Sapnap looked at his childhood as well as current bestfriend..what was stopping him from telling him what was going on?  
[ If I tell him, maybe they'll start targeting him in my dreams, and that would be far worse. ]  
He quickly looked up into Dream's eyes and tried to cover up his self enquiry.  
"Dont worry, it's nothing. Just worried about coming up with new stream ideas, nothing I cant fix or anything!" He smirked at the end, to try to add a more convincing outlook on it.

Dream was now glaring at Sapnap, dead center of his chestnut colored eyes.  
"Look, we will do this the hard way, or we will do this the easy way. Which do you prefer?" Dream asked.  
"First off, depends on what the choices specifically are."  
Dream let out a standoffish, frustrated laugh before he spoke the next sentence.  
"Well, the hard way is talking to a fucking stranger, or the easy way is talking to me, your bestfriend."

Sapnap quickly gets up.  
"Neither. I choose neither." He left the truck before storming away from the house even, to who knows where. Dream was annoyed with him, and considering it was about Eleven, Gogy was probably up because of his fucked up sleep schedule, so Dream called him to explain that Sapnap was somewhere in the Forest behind their house.  
"You should probably go look for him.. its really late out, you know." George nervously stated.  
Before Dream thought to say anything back, he just decided to hang up. George was right, he would just respond to George later, and let him know how things went as far as the situation.

Before Dream left the house, he let patches know that he would be home soon. He grabs a lantern-like light and then leaves the house.  
Sapnap had written down everything that he wanted to tell Dream, now he just had to give him the note, suddenly, such as the dream he had the night before, birds had attacked him, but it was atlas, only a simple hallucination, that caused him to slip into unconsciousness.

Dream soon found Sapnap, picked him up, and brought him home, since he thought that he had just fallen asleep. That night, he just puts Sapnap in his bed, thinking that he's just catching up on a little missed sleep.  
As days pass, our dearest Dream starts to worry and brings Sapnap to a doctor, where he is pronounced dead.

But what they didnt know is that Sapnap was indeed still alive, reliving his nightmares in loop, over and over and over again. 

Except this time, no one ever came and saved him.


End file.
